base_wars_fictiomaniafandomcom-20200214-history
Robloxia-class Super Mega Carrier
Intel The Robloxia-Class Super Mega Carrier is the largest non flying carrier in the Base War and was the USR Flagship, as well as serving as the USR Mobile Command 1 after the Capital's fall. Dimensions The SMC is about 3 kilometers long, and 1.5 kilometers wide. It has a displacement of several milion tons,and is regarded as a floating city, which, honestly, isn't too far from the truth. Armament The SMC has an air wing of 1,000 multi role fighter craft, as well as approximately 100 AA turrets and 100 ASM batteries, and 5 Support Carrier Railgun turrets, two frontally, one on each side, and one in the rear. Crew: The SMC's full crew complement is 1,234,980 men and women, of which: 400 members man the AA flak turrets defending the vessel. 300 run the ASM batteries. 125 are needed to man the fire control towers and a further 100 are needed for the staffing of Central Fire Direction. ￼ 5,750 are needed for the logistics of this massive ship, a job that entails ammunition management, food distribution, upkeep and spare parts scheduling and listing, as well as many others. 1,870 are needed for the Custodians, whom are responsible forthe upkeep of this vessel, and are armed with PDWs and Kevlar armor vests, as well as radios, just in case of hidden boarders or other such things. They also are well trained mechanicall, and are usually seen in their grey uniforms and yellow hard hats fixing appliances, lights, plumbing, ammunition loaders, and other devices. 12,823 serve as Flight Deck personnel, directing aircraft and generally making sure vehicles go where they should. They usually carry handguns or PDWs and wear discreet Kevlar vests, to protect against any assaulting enemies. They also wear facial shielding helmets, as pebbles and debris is sometimes kicked up by aircraft launching. 4,575 serve in Air Traffic Control, with another 3,542 serving in Unified Air Operations Command, which directs combat air operations. List Incomplete, in progress. Protection The SMC is protected in vital areas by blocks of composite armor, and the hull is made up of laminated spaced plating and CMF armor blocks backing it in important spots. The SMC also uses high intensity radio countermeasures to jam missiles and can deploy decoys and active protection units to stop torpedoes. The ship cloaks itself with high power Electronic Counter Measure units that essentially render it invisible to conventional Beyond The Horizon systems, requiring the naked eye to spot it, or more advanced long-range targeting systems. 2,345 serve in the Air Traffic Control towers, with a further 2,362 serving in Unified Air Operations Command to direct in combat aircraft. Unit Cost Overall, after R&D, construction, pay, armament, and deployment, it cost 50 trillion to create. Status Location currently unknown, forced to flee the Capital's fall, is currently seaborne. It is not fully functional, being launched before all systems were finished. The ship is currently at 98.5% capacity, with an estimated one months to fully operational status.